


Hidge Week Compilation

by fandom_fiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_fiction/pseuds/fandom_fiction
Summary: All my responses to Hidge Week Prompts all in one convenient place!





	1. Garrison Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is up with Pidge. And Hunk is determined to find out what.

**13:38  
** Galaxy Garrison  
Space Exploration II 

It was the usual boring routine at the Galaxy Garrison. The usual classes, the occasional flight simulations, everything was fine. Hunk had been busy taking notes, listening to Iverson bark on about various missions in Space Exploration II. Usually, class wouldn’t be so bad. However, there seemed to be an odd tension in the air that just didn’t sit right. 

For starters, though he meant well, Lance had a massive ego and was as vain as they come… Not to mention he had the tendency to slack off and drag his crewmates down with him. You know that one person in the group who never pulls their weight, making a group projects an absolute nightmare? Yep. That was Lance. Hunk had found out that sometimes, Lance went a little too far, but immediately regretted it if things turned sour. 

Then there was Pidge- the newest addition to the team this year. He was smart as hell and wouldn’t put up with anyone’s bullshit. But the things he could repair or even create on a whim?  He was an absolute genius. Now, Hunk was a gifted engineer, but Pidge was on an entirely different plane of existence when it came to genius. He  _had_  to be to not only get into his Garrison program with such high honors, but to jump a few years as well.

However, these two always tended to butt heads, and Hunk was always left as the neutral party... Although, his voice of reason often seemed to deviate towards Pidge’s side of things, but that was simply because Lance also had the tendency to break rules. The amount of times he convinced Hunk to try and sneak off campus with him were too many too keep track of.

Speak of the devil.

“Pssst. Pidge.”

Hunk watched as the Com-Spec rolled his eyes, shaking his head and trying to focus on the lesson. After all, this would pass. It would blow over. Eventually. Unfortunately, Lance was also known for his persistence. And in most cases, it didn’t end well.

Maybe he would get the hint that Pidge didn’t want to be bothered.

Maybe?

“Pssst!  _Pidge_!”

Or not.

Pidge shook his head, shooting a glare towards the fighter pilot in training. This exchange was nothing new between the two of them. The engineer seemed to notice the cycle where Lance would pester the shorter student, who would then lash out at him. It was very reminiscent of a cat who didn’t want to put up with whatever idea of play this excited puppy had in mind.

“PIDGE!”

Someone was bound to get hurt- at this rate it was going to be Lance.

Hunk swallowed nervously, looking across the aisle at his friend. “Lance, this isn’t a good idea. We  _really_  should be paying attention. Besides. This is Iverson’s class! There’s no going back once he decides to take disciplinary action!”

However, Lance seemed to ignore his warning

“Pidge. Pidgey. Pidgeotto. Pidgeot. Pidget spinner-”

“What?!” The shorter hissed, shooting daggers towards the other student. She had quickly whirled around in her seat. Though Hunk was the one sitting behind Pidge, it didn’t stop Lance from pestering her from his spot next to him one row over.

Lance opened his mouth, but was quickly cut off by the temperamental techie who had decided to chew him out through gritted teeth.

“Lance. I swear if you don’t shut it, I’m going to take your ego and shove it right up your-”

“Gunderson! McClain! Garrett! Pay attention. You can gossip in your own time!” A few students snickered, causing the Com-Spec’s face to turn red in embarrassment. So much for staying out of trouble. “If I have to speak to you again today, I’m sending you to the principal’s office.”

Hunk looked at his friend disapprovingly. “Thanks, Lance…” He muttered, sinking down into his seat a little… Not exactly easy to hide when you’re the tallest one in the room. Pidge, on the other hand, had no problem with that.

“As I was saying; the success of a mission is determined by its crew.” Commander Iverson lectured, standing in front of the class. “If you do not succeed as a team, the mission is not successful. When you’re out on missions, you  _must_  rely on your crewmates and work together if you plan on returning back home.”

“Like the Kerberos mission?”

Hunk glanced over at Pidge, only to find the shorter teen shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Did he have some sort of connection? Either way, it seemed like his hypothesis was wrong. Pidge was the one put out more than Lance, though he was trying not to show it. Not to mention he did seem rather on edge that morning. Lance really should have thought twice about trying to pester him. None of this was going to end well.

Iverson nodded, moving to pull up a few maps and charts on the board. “Exactly.” He answered. “The team on the Kerberos mission were unable to successfully work together as a crew. As soon as the shuttle broke through Earth’s gravitational pull, there was non-stop arguing and chaos between crewmembers.”

The lights were dimmed, a video of the Garrison’s radar playing out on the screen. A blip on the radar approached a mass that must have been Pluto, flying to one side to locate the targeted moon.

“Approaching Kerberos, we can conclude that there had been pilot error.” Iverson elaborated. “If you look at the radar, it’s shown that the crew had lost control of the ship, crashing into the target moon. Not only did it cost the Space Exploration program a ship, but three valuable crewmembers as well.”

Hunk watched the screen with wide eyes, the dot representing the ship make its way towards Kerberos before disappearing. He knew from reports that it crashed, that there was some sort of malfunction, but what could it possibly have been for it to be pilot error? It would make more sense if it was mechanical or technical. 

Looking over at Pidge, the techie seemed to be quickly wiping his sleeve across his face to rid herself of the unshed tears; wanting nothing more than for this dreaded class to be over with. Usually, Kerberos was just mentioned in passing. Sure, he would verbally protest now and then, but it was never much more than that. Then again, no one wanted to continuously hear about a tragedy that happened not even a full year ago. But a full lecture?! Definitely overkill, and it seemed to be more than enough to push the techie over the edge.

Much to everyone’s relief, the bell sounded through the building, signaling the end of the period. Hunk was about to say something, but Pidge had already packed up her things and was on his way out the door. Closing up his notebook, the engineer noticed that a small, hardcover book with a black cover was left abandoned on Pidge’s desk. It wasn’t there when the period started so... Maybe it was his? Hunk merely zipped up his backpack, scooping everything up in his arms and rushing out the door after him- Lance apparently having the same idea. Or at least a similar one. The Cuban teen had seemed to register that he had definitely gone too far, and Iverson’s lecture clearly had already rubbed salt in a pre-existing wound. 

“Pidge?”

Hunk dodged around the students, finally catching up with the tiny techie. The later didn’t exactly seem pleased to see them, but he seemed to acknowledge them just the same.

“Hey, Pidge. Buddy. Doing alright?” Lance asked, walking up and wrapping a lanky arm around his shoulders. Hunk inwardly winced. Lance was playing with fire, and he was going to get hurt. Well, more than he already has. He could tell Lance was concerned, wanting to make things right, but his approach wasn’t exactly recommended when it came to confronting an angry Pidge Gunderson.

Pidge glared at him, shoving the fighter pilot in training off of him. “Stow it, Lance.” He snapped without hesitation. The shorter continued to walk through the corridors, just needing to get away. The Cuban stumbled back from the combination of surprise and the force of being suddenly shoved backwards, slamming straight into the engineer who was thankfully a solid wall. 

Hunk looked over at his buddy, brow raised at his friend’s disbelief. “Lance….  I-I kind of have to admit that you  _really_  did overdo it, man…” He explained, turning his gaze towards the direction where the Com-Spec had disappeared.

“What’s his deal?! I just asked him if he was alright?!” Lance insisted. “Was that too much to ask?! I mean, Pidge seemed a bit out of it all. Am I not being a good friend?!”

“No- I mean, you are…” The engineer explained, trying to put it all into words. “But I don’t think Pidge is the type to give in so easily. I mean, you  _did_ get us in trouble. I kind of understand how he would be a bit sour. I mean, I’m not exactly fond of when your little adventures land the two of us in the principal’s office.”

Lance looked up at his friend, hurt. “So, you’re saying it’s my fault?” He asked. “Come on, Hunk! You know I didn’t mean it!”

“I know you didn’t.” Hunk replied, pulling his friend aside so they weren’t blocking the entire corridor. “And I know you have good intentions. You always do… But let me talk to Pidge tonight, okay? See what’s bothering him. I mean, I doubt you’re entirely at fault, Lance. Probably just pushed him over the edge. He’s always working on something or other….”

The shorter hesitated, thinking it over. He really wanted to be the ones to go see Pidge…. Try to make things up to their little buddy. However, Hunk was probably right. Best let the Com-Spec chill out and have a third-party step in to smooth things over.

“Fine.” Lance gave in, knowing It was the best option for now. “Talk to him tonight, then… Figure out what’s going on. And  _please_  let Pidge know I didn’t mean it! Whatever he’s mad at, I really didn’t!”

Hunk smiled, looking down at his friend. “I know you didn’t, Lance.” He assured, placing a gentle hand on the fighter pilot’s shoulder. “You didn’t. I promise. But Pidge may not know that. I’ll let you know later what’s going on- see if it’s  _really_  you he’s upset about or not.”

He glanced down at the mysterious book in his hands, walking down the corridor to get to his dorm. Best take it there where it would be safe until he could get it to Pidge rather than just leave it vulnerable for anyone to take. 

 

* * *

**15:52  
** Galaxy Garrison  
Dormitories 

Hunk groaned, flipping through the engineering textbook in front of him. He was smart, yeah, but trying to extract information from a textbook was not a strong suit of his. He preferred to get down and dirty- taking apart engines and other machines to learn about the various parts and how the all worked together. Besides, a lot of the smaller bits looked the same on paper. And all the parts of a simple engine could take up pages between the appearance, purpose, and the technicalities of said engine. And that was only one type, let alone the various and even more complicated machines. The textbook provided helpful instructions on how to make various repairs, but that was if you were familiar with the machines in question. After all, if you have the instructions and have no idea what you’re doing, it was the disastrous equivalent of trying to bake from scratch with no prior experience to baking. Both were mathematical. Precise. One mistake could result in less than ideal results or even an atrocity.

Hunk scrubbed at his face, eyes wandering to the abandoned book he had placed safely on his desk. No. He wouldn’t open it. It wouldn’t be right. It couldn’t be a textbook. There was nothing on the cover indicating it was. Besides, the binding looked different. Not even hardcover textbooks had that type of binding... or be that small. Besides, the engineer had seen Pidge’s textbooks. And like his own, most of them were massive. Needless to say, Hunk was still curious. It was probably private, some sort of journal. And that would be invading Pidge’s privacy, which was a definite ‘no’ in terms of mutual respect and friendship. 

But...

If it  _was_  some sort of journal, maybe there were answers. Maybe it could explain why Pidge had been so touchy today. Maybe he would be able to help. After all, Hunk wanted nothing more than to smooth out everything between his friends. That, and he promised Lance. Man, he should really stop making promises he didn’t know he could keep. But, he always seemed to pull them off. He reached over, examining the journal in his hands. On one hand, invading Pidge’s privacy seemed to run against his morals. However, ignoring the conflict and letting things spiral like they had been today was _also_ going against his morals. So, when both options are against you, which route do you take? 

The engineer sighed. It was the matter of privacy, but there was also the matter of trying to fix things between his friends. And ultimately, he just wanted his friends to be friends again- or at least get along. And if it meant a breach in privacy to set things right, well...

Let’s just hope no one would question him. 

He ran his fingers along the smooth cover of the supposed diary, hesitating slightly before opening it, stumbling across an entry from what must have been nearly two years ago:

_April 28  
__So, what had been just another crappy day of school turned into one of the best days ever! Matt got accepted into the Garrison, and I couldn’t be prouder of him! He had been so worried, but come on! He’s far too smart_ not _to get accepted! Must be a Holt thing. And from having high honors in high school and taking advanced courses, he ended up getting on the fast track. Knowing Matt, he’s going to be in and out before we know it. I give him a couple years at most, but we’ll see. I’m sure he’s going to pull out all the stops. The Garrison won’t know what hit them! Now_ I _just need to get in someday. Of course, that won’t be for a few more years yet in the very least._

Wait, so.... Pidge was related to the Holts- or at least knew them. No wonder he always seemed so sore when the Kerberos mission always came up. It was a personal tragedy. Hunk flipped ahead, trying to find some other information that could help. It seemed like the techie wasn’t exactly popular back in school. So, was that why he seemed so withdrawn from everyone else?  It still wasn’t entirely clear, but there still had to have been some sort of link. The engineer caught a glimpse of a few key words, immediately backtracking a few pages to make sure he didn’t miss anything. Of course, he wasn’t going to read through  _all_  of Pidge’s Diary, and he was invading privacy as it was. The information behind that afternoon’s dilemma would surely come in handy when trying to smooth things over with the techie. 

_September 13  
School sucks. It really does. And it seems to suck even more now that Matt’s at the Garrison. Does everyone become more idiotic as they get older? Can’t they just accept that someone being smart is cool and just move on?! Mom surprised me with peanut butter cookies when I got home today. Matt always seemed to be the one who would bring me dessert when I was down- usually whatever we had in the house. But honestly, nothing beats Mom’s peanut butter cookies. I’m definitely keeping these at home where no one else can get their hands on them._

Hunk frowned. His theory of Pidge having a rough time in middle school seemed to have panned out. As far as everything that happened, he wouldn’t know. He refused to scan through every inch of his journal just to find out. Pidge didn’t deserve that. No one did. And if the techie truly had a connection to the Kerberos Mission, well... That just made everything worse for him. 

_June 20  
Matt graduated from the Garrison, and now he gets to go on the Kerberos Mission with Dad and Shiro! They’re so lucky! I really wish I could go with them. Exploring space would be so cool! Dad said that I’m gonna have my own crew some day and go to places no one has dreamed of. Wouldn’t that be something? I’m really going to miss them, though. They said it would only be for a few months. Dad has gone on loads of missions for the Garrison before. He’s one of the best they’ve got. After a year and then some without Matt, I think I’m going to be okay. _

So... Wait. Pidge actually  _is_  an immediate family member to Samuel and Matthew Holt. Why did he need to hide?  Was he ashamed?  Grief stricken? Lost and just trying to find his way again? Hunk didn’t have the slightest idea, but there  _had_  to have been a reason why Pidge insisted on being called ‘Gunderson’ instead of ‘Holt’. Any guess he could come up with was as good as any. After all, Pidge was smart. Undoubtedly one of the brightest the Galaxy Garrison had ever seen. And the Garrison  _only_  accepted the best and brightest students into the space exploration program. 

Hunk flipped through, finding himself smiling at the thought of a younger Pidge bound and determined to get into space one day. He would have to admit that it was kind of sweet. And the fact his family had put so much faith in him reminded the engineer of his own. He heard of the Garrison, the programs they offered, and Hunk had quickly jumped at the opportunity to enroll in the engineering program, knowing that he could only grow and strive to do better. Because heroes didn’t need to be the one out fighting or being sent out into space. He could contribute just as much repairing shuttles and fixing machinery- maybe even creating his own that could improve the program as a whole. However, he found himself stopping at an entry, stomach already twisting in knots as the date came into view- heart immediately leaping into his throat.

_September 08  
The news announced that there was a pilot error on the Kerberos mission last night. That everyone had died. And now that it’s headlining news, no one at school will shut up about it! That’s all I ever hear about anymore, and I’m sick of it! They... Dad and Matt were supposed to be home by now. Something isn’t right. Dad is one of the best the Garrison has, and Shiro is a legendary pilot- literally the best pilot the Garrison has ever seen. And Matt is to smart. He wouldn’t let anything happen. The three of them were just supposed to go out and come back. It’s all very cut and dry. With the crew that had been out, there shouldn’t have been any sort of pilot error to result in a crash. So, what happened?_

It all made sense why Pidge was so touchy around the subject of Kerberos. He had lost people he cared about. People he loved. People that he believed in and believed in  _him_  as well. To have almost your entire family gone in an instant at only 14... Hunk couldn’t imagine if that happened to him. He came from a large, loving family. If he lost his family like Pidge lost his, he didn’t know what he would do- especially with having family that close to each other. Frankly, he couldn’t blame Pidge for being upset, snappish, and even just uncomfortable. It hadn’t been a full year since the news had been announced, and the techie was still hurting; rightfully so. In fact, Hunk figured he would as well. He reached over, plucking a pen from a cup on his desk and pulling out a scrap piece of paper, the Garrison student made a note to slip into the commissary and scrounge up what he could find to make some peanut butter cookies in the kitchen there. That would be a start, right? 

_November 12  
I hacked into Garrison security and pulled up the video feeds. I know I shouldn’t have, but I had to know. I _ needed _to know. I needed to know what happened to my family. There doesn’t seem to be any evidence of a crash on Kerberos, which helps. It means that the Garrison lied and covered up whatever happened as pilot error. However, it still means that we don’t know where they are or even if they’re all alive._

_But I’ve been banned from Garrison Premises in the process... Which means I won’t be able to attend. But they have information. Information that we all deserve to know. And I’m determined to find out what._

Hunk stared at the page in shock. Pidge actually... Snuck in? Somehow wormed his way past security and hacked into the heavily armed systems? Just the fact alone made it incredibly prevalent just how capable the Com-Spec truly was. After all, you would have to be some tech prodigy to do so. Being a militarized space exploration program, the Galaxy Garrison was already incredibly tight as far as security. One could only imagine the security on their database- let alone the files considered confidential. 

_December 29  
So... I submitted my application to the Galaxy Garrison today. I just _ have  _to learn more. To do more. To find my family. That, and I’ve always wanted to attend regardless. It took me longer than it would for everyone else. Change files, create my own, that kind of thing. They can’t find out it’s me. I don’t want to be expelled the moment they accept my application. Creating a thoroughly convincing alias is the only way I know they’ll accept me. I’m not_ changing _me. Not at all. But if the Garrison wants one of the brightest students they’ve ever seen, I’ll have to make some changes...._

The engineer furrowed his brow. Changes? What kind of changes did Pidge have to make? What all did she have to try and sacrifice to try and get accepted. Surely, he must have made some changes to official documents to conceal his identity. And if the Com-Spec was already in the Garrison and thriving in class, then  _surely_ he did a thorough job. If the  _Garrison_ of all places were fooled, Pidge either did a fantastic job, or they were all beyond stupid. Either way, the techie was an absolute genius.  

_April 31_  
I received a letter from the Galaxy Garrison today. I’m almost scared to open it. What if they saw through me? What if I didn’t get in? What if I didn’t do a good enough job, and they found out anyway. Mom doesn’t know what I did, but she knows I applied. She’s wanted me to get in just as much as Matt and Dad have. Even before the Kerberos Mission. I know they’ll still love me, but they’d be so disappointed that I didn’t get in. After all, it’s a once in a lifetime opportunity. If I don’t get in now, I never will. I won’t be able to find Matt and Dad. Should I open it now, or wait for Mom to get home?  
_...  
_ _I got in._

Hunk smiled, picturing an excited Pidge. A Pidge staring in shock at the letter before jumping up and down. An excited Pidge barreling down the stairs as soon as his mom got home from work, bright-eyed and over the moon. He knew how Lance got when things went his way. Buht Pidge? He saw the look in Pidge’s eye when he scaled the shelves in the library to reach that book on various star charts and how they’re made. The mad glint in his eye when he completed an assignment,  _knowing_ he’s going to ace it. That look where he finishes a project that’s okay by his standards but far beyond anyone would have pictured. This was the Pidge he knew- smart as hell, but awkward and even withdrawn when it came to others. It hurt, but Hunk now knew why Pidge never wanted to hang out or do things. He had been searching for his family all this time- finding out what  _really_  happened on the Kerberos mission. But at a the same time, he really couldn’t blame him. 

_August 22  
Okay. First day of school. I can do this. Just lay low, do well, and don’t get caught. I’ve made it this far. I just need to find Dad and Matt. I can’t believe I’ve actually made it into the Garrison- even if I’m not supposed to be here. But, as Matt always said: ‘What the Garrison doesn’t know won’t hurt them’. Besides, they know too much. I think it’s about time to turn the tables. After all, I have a job to do; even if no one else knows it yet. _

So, that’s why Pidge had been so sore when Lance got them in trouble. He needed to keep a good record to avoid suspicion. To avoid his secret from being leaked. To avoid being expelled from the Galaxy Garrison. Hunk was about to turn to some other random entry when his alarm went off- causing the engineer to jump and knock the diary of his desk. 

Crap.

He forgot he had to get with his group over in the shop to work on repairing that busted engine for a project. Group projects were great! You know... Unless you were the only one doing any significant work. Oh well. He couldn’t babysit everyone, and Professor Montgomery knew who was assigned to work on what. 

Kneeling down to pick up the diary, Hunk’s gaze settled on a piece of paper that had apparently escaped the confines of the journal. Though, it didn’t match the paper from the diary itself. Intrigued, he carefully picked it up off the floor- immediately recognizing the weight and smooth surface as a photograph. turning it over, the engineer smiled, eyes flickering over the photo of Pidge and what must have been his girlfriend. 

But...

The face shape didn’t quite fit.

His  hair was lighter.

The bangs were shorter and more sparse. 

And-

Wait. 

Was that the Kerberos ship?

Hunk quickly flipped it over to the back, noticing a date scribbled on the back in the upper righthand corner.

_June 21_

 Oh... Oh! 

Well... That changes  _everything_.

Yet, absolutely nothing.

So, he- no,  _she_  got teased in school for being smart. Matt and Sam Holt went missing on the Kerberos Mission. She hacked into the Garrison’s computers, only to be discovered and banned.

Yet she still managed to worm her way back in again. 

Hunk grinned, turning the photo back over in his hands. Their buddy was more than a genius. She was a force to be  _reckoned_  with. 

And he loved it.

Alarm beeping again, the engineer looked over at the clock in his room. 

He could afford to be a few minutes late.

The engineer carefully slid the photo in the back of the journal, closing everything up for safekeeping before walking out the door. Looks like he had a little job to do tonight. 

Let operation ‘Cheer the Com-Spec’ commence. 

* * *

**22:52  
** Galaxy Garrison  
Dormitories 

Hunk exhaled, anxiously standing in front of dorm A-34. What was he doing? He was only going to get caught! The engineer shifted his weight, adjusting the box and the diary in his hands. He needed to fulfill the promise he made to Lance- to make things right with Pidge. After all, it’s what all this mess is about. That, and just wanting to make the techie feel better. He didn’t have much time before someone patrolled down the corridor- which only meant he’d get caught. Hunk shifted everything into one arm, hesitating for a moment before gathering the courage to knock on the door. 

There was some shuffling on the other side, and tension quickly filled the air by the time the door had finally opened. Pidge stood in the doorway, donning sweatpants and a simple oversized t-shirt that may or may not have belonged to Matt at some point. The techie adjusted his- no-  _her_  glasses; peering up at the taller student in front of her. 

“Hey…” Hunk greeted with a soft smile. “I… I didn’t wake you, did I?”

Pidge shook her head. “No.” She answered, looking up at the engineer. “You didn’t…” She paused, a puzzled expression crossing her face. “It’s after curfew.”

“Yeah, so?”

“You  _hate_  breaking the rules- wandering around past curfew being one of them.”

“I know.”

The shorter raised a brow, arms folded across her chest. “Then what are you doing here?”

Hearing footsteps further down the corridor, it wouldn’t be long before they were spotted- even at a distance. Hunk stepped inside without invitation, closing the door behind him and turning on Pidge’s desk lamp for a little bit of light. The soft glow gently illuminated the dark and apparently messy dorm. He hated doing this. He hated breaking rules. He hated invading someone’s privacy.But, it needed to be done. 

“Here.” The engineer offered, holding out the diary to his pint-sized friend and. Pidge opened her mouth to say something, but he immediately cut off whatever threat could roll off her tongue. “I-uh.. You were in such a rush to leave when Space Exploration II ended that you kind of left it. On your desk, I mean. I figured it was probably better to take it than to let someone else find it- return it when there isn’t really anyone else around so you don’t get harassed over it or something.”

Pidge glared at him, immediately taking the book from him. “You’d better not have-”

“Read it?” Hunk finished with a sense of finality. “No. I wouldn’t do that. Especially to someone I care about.” He gave her a soft smile, to show that he truly cared. “Everyone deserves to have something that’s just for them. This is yours.”

He watched at  the shorter moved to set the diary on her desk, not really doing much more than that. Still feeling a weight in his arms, Hunk looked down, quickly realized he still held the box in his hands. “Oh! Um, I brought these for you. Figured you could use the pick-me-up after today. I made them, and Lance helped. Well, as much as Lance can actually  _help_ , anyway. I mean, he can’t even preheat an oven.”

Pidge was hesitant, reaching out to take the box. However, she moved to sit on her bed, legs dangling. Careful fingers untied the string, almost afraid to open the small parcel she had been given. Trembling hands removed the lid, only to leave the Com-Spec left in shock. Inside, were several dozen sandy disks, each one carefully pressed in the middle with a cross-hatch pattern. Her previously angry expression shifted into one of shock and even soft surprise at the realization.  

The taller teen smiled, carefully walking towards the bed and sitting down next to his friend despite his larger size. “So… Rumor has it that Pidge Gunderson loves peanut butter cookies.” He explained quietly, watching his friend marvel in the simple offering. “But, you know… That’s just a rumor. I wanted to see for myself if that was actually true.”

The Com-Spec looked up at her crewmate, eyes wide before turning her attention to the box. Reaching in, she grabbed a cookie from the pile. Taking a bite, a wave of nostalgia seemed to wash her. If Hunk didn’t know better, he could have sworn that the comforts of home had suddenly washed over her. 

And this was  _exactly_  why he loved to make food for others- because it brought people together.

“These… These are amazing…” Pidge breathed, pausing extending the box for the larger to take one. They were perfection: creamy peanut butter, soft and chewy but didn’t crumble in her hands from being perfectly baked. In fact, they were better than any store-bought cookies and could easily rival those made by Colleen Holt. 

Hunk couldn’t help but smile, watching as his friend savored the sweet treat he had brought. “So, the rumors are true,” he mused. “A certain Communication Specialist  _does_  like peanut butter cookies.” Compared to earlier, it was a nice change to see their friend more at ease. However, he respectfully declined her offer. 

“They’re yours.” Hunk explained. “A little something just for you.”

“My mom made these all the time back home.” She explained, enjoying the soft texture of the cookie in her mouth. “I... I didn’t realize how much I’ve missed them.”

The mismatched pair sat in silence for some time, footsteps of a commander patrolling the corridors every now and then as well as the usual night watches outside. As long as they kept it down, no one would have any reason to suspect they were up after hours. Besides, it wasn’t like the two of them were out wandering the base at this hour.

“So…. What was up during class today?” Hunk asked, careful of his wording. Besides, he didn’t want to upset Pidge even further. “You seemed really upset, and Lance somehow has the idea that it’s all his fault…”

“Nothing.” She tried quickly- maybe a little too quickly. “It’s nothing. I just didn’t sleep all that great. That’s all…”

Hunk raised a brow, looking his friend up and down having known the real answer. “Pidge, I may not be your level of genius, but I know when something isn’t right.” He prompted, reaching out and pulling a nearby blanket around the Com-Spec’s shoulders. “I’m telling you as a friend that you don’t need to tell me anything. You don’t have to tell me anything at all. I just want you to know that whatever’s going on here, you’re not alone.”

The smaller was quiet, pulling her feet up onto the bed with her. She… She had a friend? Before either of them could blink, Pidge had latched herself onto Hunk’s larger form and burying her face into his chest with no plans of letting go. The engineer, on the other hand, was entirely taken aback by it all. He gently moved the box of cookies aside so they wouldn’t fall before pulling his friend into one of his trademark hugs. He grasped at the blanket around her now and then, feeling the fabric between his fingers.

“Thank you…”

* * *

 


	2. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's nervous. After all, a big brother has his duties. And poking fun of his baby sister on her wedding day is one of them. 
> 
> The question is: will he get away with it?

“Hey! Can I get everyone’s attention?” 

No one seemed to notice as Matthew Holt looked over the crowd from the head table. Of course, he could almost hear his little sister groan despite the chatter as everyone ate. Frankly, he never pictured this day would come. Not that he ever had any faith in Pidge or believed she was undeserving of love, but she had the knack of rubbing people the wrong way at times.

But everyone else stayed, refused to leave.

He would have to admit that it was beautiful, though. Among the sea of white, pops of sunshine yellow and lilac could be seen throughout the vicinity of the outdoor reception to add to the otherwise light and airy feel- the bright green of the late April flora only helped tie everything together. It wasn’t just to tie the green in some way but having it outdoors if at all possible was a tribute to them being the Green and Yellow Paladins: Forest and Earth. They had gotten creative as far as assigning colors, not just wanting to stick to one side or the other or even single anyone out. Pidge, her family, and all the groomsmen had lilac while Hunk, his family, and the bridesmaids were all assigned yellow. It was undoubtedly a good mix. Totally unexpected since Pidge wasn’t exactly that kind of person, but she always had the habit of surprising others, for better or worse.

Speaking of which-

“Er- Hello?”

God, this was going dreadfully according to plan. These stupid speeches were supposed to be memorable and embarrassing, particularly to the bride and/or groom… depending on the relation to them. Yet, the elder Holt sibling was practically embarrassing himself up here.

 _Definitely_  not according to plan.

A strange sound caught Matt’s attention, and the young man whirled around to find Shiro giving Lance a reprimanding glare, hand clamped over the Cuban’s mouth. It was either some smart remark or some obnoxious noise, but he didn’t want to find out what. But all the Paladins were sniggering in response, each earning an offended glare from Lance himself.

Deep breath, Holt. This is fine. You’ve practiced this. You could recite it in your sleep like the periodic table.

So… Maybe not the best comparison.

“Okay, so if I could have your attention-“

“HEY EVERYONE! MY BIG BRO OBVIOUSLY WANTS TO SAY SOMETHING, SO I WOULD LISTEN IF I WERE YOU!”

Matt nearly tripped over the chair legs in surprise, straightening out the lilac bow tie as he looked back over at the head table for what must have been the thousandth time in the span of a 90 minutes. Though his mother wasn’t entirely pleased with Pidge’s outburst, she couldn’t help but smile as everyone else erupted into laughter.

Leave it to the bride to get everyone’s attention for the best man’s speech. Everyone who knew Pidge and knew her  _well_  knew she didn’t take shit from  _anyone_.

Looks like he was the embarrassed one.

“Ah! Er- thanks, Katie…” he mumbled, crossing to take the nearby microphone. “Well, looks like the tables have turned on the embarrassment, huh?”

Laughter continued through the crowd, allowing Matt to loosen up and relax a bit more.

“I mean I was  _totally_  planning on embarrassing our lovely bride here, but it looks like she already beat me too it.”

More laughter. The family and friends that knew them well found it funnier than the rest, but it was a good laugh all the same.

“But seriously, though. I could go on for days about how awesome my little sister is. I mean, not only is she a tech genius, but also one of the best pilots the universe has ever known.” Matt beamed. “Advanced Alien tech? No problem! It’s all the same to Pidge. I mean, rewiring some drone on the spot with technology she’s unfamiliar with? Sounds like a genius to me.”

He looked over, watching as Pidge and Hunk smiled fondly over the little drone in question. Rover had followed Pidge everywhere before his sacrifice and had even taken a liking to Hunk as well. Though Matt had never met him, the two of them would talk for hours about the repurposed Galra drone with his own spunky personality.

“So, story time. Ever since Pidge was little, she had always wanted to fly up into space and explore. Even as a teenager she wanted nothing more than to go out on missions like Dad and I did. Of course, Dad reassured her, having the hunch she would someday and be a part of something greater than just collecting ice samples. Well, guess who became one of the defenders of the universe not even a year and a half later?!”

Laughter sprinkled through the crowd. Most were just laughing at the irony of it all, but the group of Paladins couldn’t help but grin, exchanging glances as they recalled being blasted off into space with Lance at the helm of the Blue Lion.

“Yeah, that was a thing we did once.” Shiro piped up, causing the Paladins to erupt into laughter. Because face it- ‘once’ was about 10,000 times.

Matt couldn’t help but grin. “Pidge had literally scoured the universe to find me, and that was no exaggeration. She went through every file she could get her little gremlin hands on with a fine-tooth comb to pinpoint my location. And when I met up with her again, I couldn’t believe how much she had grown. Okay, so maybe I’M the one who had gotten a little taller-”

“A LITTLE?!”

“Okay, a  _lot_  taller. But I could tell Pidge had changed so much, and it wasn’t just the haircut.” He corrected. “Granted, my little sister had always been a tech genius. Runs in the family as many of you know. She’s loud, eager, and ready to dive into things head first. And it wasn’t until she brought me back that I figured out why… even if Pidge hadn’t figured it out herself. It wasn’t until I had met everyone that I discovered that Pidge had real friends, and maybe something more than that. Of course, SOMEONE had to point it out later, resulting in embarrassment.”

Pidge, Hunk, and Matt immediately turned to give Sam Holt a pointed look. However, the commander was completely unphased by it all. “What? That was how your mother and I met.” He laughed. “You really think I don’t know? I call it as I see it.”

“He called it.” Pidge mumbled, glancing over to her father. “He literally called it back when we were arguing about modulations and how to re-configure a gendocam.” She would never forget that day. The disbelief, the  _embarrassment_  of her dad calling them out in front of each other. But, just like everything else- especially about her having her own crew and doing something special- Samuel Holt was always right. 

Hunk couldn’t help but smile, wrapping a strong arm around the shorter. “And look where we are now.” He murmured. The Yellow Paladin leaned in, lightly pecking his new bride on the cheek. Even though it caused her to blush, even now, Pidge could only return the smile- moving in to counter her husband as their lips met.

Matt grinned, turning to look over at the couple as they gazed at each other in soft adoration. However, the definition of perfect bliss had quickly ended when Hunk decided to throw in the kicker.

“Even though it’s a waste of a button press.”

Pidge looked up at him in a mix of shock, horror, and pure offense before the engineer quickly pecked her on the cheek once more- leaving the techie utterly speechless. “Love you.”

Very few would understand the difference between single and double modulation, but it was apparently a part of their story as well as some petty spat that often resulted in some friendly gloating.

 “Hunk, my little sister has always wanted to explore space, but she had found so much more. Since meeting you, she has become surer of herself and adapted a sense of humility. You have instilled a new sense of confidence in her as well as fueled her undying love for science and technology. You have given her someone she can trust without hesitation and someone to keep an eye on things when her projects tend to take over her schedule. And never have I seen Pidge smile so much than when she’s with you. I cannot think of anyone more perfect to not only call a friend who fits in perfectly with this sappy, nerdy family, but someone who is now my brother- and most importantly, Katie’s partner for life. Welcome to the family.”

There was a thunderous round of applause from everyone in the room as Matt put the microphone back on the stand, turning to cross over to the pair. However, Pidge had already beaten him to it- having gotten out of her seat to hug her big brother. The techie was never a typical girl, but Matt just couldn’t believe how stunning his baby sister looked in her wedding dress- satin lilac sash around her waist and her hair pulled back with soft curls framing her face in all the right places. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close like he did when she was little. Except she wasn’t any more. Pidge was a stunning young woman with so many accomplishments- her greatest now being married to the love of her life.

“Pidge, I love you. But I swear I will disown you if you do anything to hurt this precious ray of sunlight that happens to be your husband.” He threatened, keeping his voice low for only his sister to hear.

Pidge grinned, pulling back just enough to look up at her brother with a laugh. “I wouldn’t put it past you.” She mused.

They had both turned to look over at Hunk, who had only moved in to give the elder Holt sibling one of his universe-renowned hugs. Like the man himself, they just made everything brighter. 

“Thanks, man.” He answered, pulling back only to keep Pidge close. “And I promise I’ll take good care of her. Ever since I met you and the rest of your crazy family, I knew without a doubt that should any kind of relationship happen that I would fit in just fine.”

Matt couldn’t help but laugh. “You sure do.” He assured. “Don’t you worry- I know you will. Not because I’m the ‘threatening big brother’ or anything, but because you actually will. I’ve seen it. I speak for Dad and everyone else that the two of you could not have found anyone more perfect for each other.” 

As one song faded out into another, it wasn’t long before all three of them had crowded onto the dance floor (Pidge having long since ditched the heels she referred to as ‘demon shoes’), tripping over themselves with anyone else who cared to join as the ‘Cha Cha Slide” blared over the sound systems. Granted, most of those who cared to join consisted of the other Paladins, but just being in the center with those they have loved and fought with was an absolute riot.  

Of course, there were a few more classics in the mix, including the ‘Electric Slide’, the ‘Cupid Shuffle’, and even the famed ‘Mambo No.5′- the group laughing and giggling as they yelled out substitute names instead (mainly their own and others that they knew). But as the reception went on, slower songs began to play more frequently as the soft glow from the lights and lanterns contrasted with the late evening sky. And as the sun dipped down behind the trees, Pidge and Hunk had found themselves in each other’s arms- not planning to let go any time soon.


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back on Earth, Pidge has to confront her biggest fears. With a certain Paladin by her side, she knows everything will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I wrote this long before the Season 8 started, and I really don't feel like changing it. Maybe I'll write a different version that settles in the timeline of the show.

Pidge exhaled, walking down the quiet suburban street. Despite the multiple layers to the Paladin armor, it was quite cooling in the spring sunshine. Altean tech truly was incredible. She looked around at the familiar houses, recognizing a couple of occupants as some of her old peers from middle school. But instead of feeling intimidated, the Green Paladin felt empowered. After all, how many could say that they began piloting a giant mechanical lion at the age of 15 and had been chosen to save the universe? If they tried all that now, good luck getting past her bayard… as well as all of her new friends. Her second family.

“Pidge?”

The shorter looked up, shaken from her thoughts to settle on the taller Paladin walking beside her. God, what a while ride it had been. These kind of adventures were the kind only heard about in fiction. As well as these kind of reunions.

“Everything alright?”

Pidge smiled reassuringly, watching as her best friend looked over her as they walked. “I’m fine, Hunk.” She answered, the nostalgia rushing over her. Riding her bike down the street, climbing trees, all those nights of climbing through her bedroom window to sit in the roof with Matt- the world as she knew it seemed so small now that they had traversed through universe together. “It’s just, after spending so long out in space and on other planets, it’s weird being back on Earth again- let alone my own street.”

Hunk nodded. “I know what you mean.” He answered. “The gravity, technology, even all the food!” The engineer couldn’t help but laugh. God. Earth ingredients! It was practically heaven working with something familiar. Though, he would have to try to combine them with some of the ingredients he found on other planets. “You know, I think we all had the best space exploration program possible. We could probably repair and create whatever the Garrison throws at us at this point. I mean, if we can work with tech that’s over ten thousand years old, we’re practically technology and engineering gurus now.”

Pidge laughed. “Oh, we ARE.” She answered. “Practically gods at this point with how much we’ve seen! Between Altean, Galra, and Olkari tech, we’ve got everything at our fingertips! After being out in space for so long, everything here seems so primitive in comparison despite our advancements. It truly is incredible. I mean, just yesterday we were—”

The shorter hesitated, stopping in front of a house she had caught out of the corner of her eye as they walked down the street. The shrubs along the front of the house, the familiar wooden fence around the premier of the lot- good condition but gently worn throughout the years. It had been how long now since she had been here; been home. Several years in the very least- the last time having been before the Garrison. Before she cut her hair. She was home, but who knew how long she’d stay here. Even though Earth was saved, they were still Paladins of Voltron and Rebels in the coalition. They still had a job to do.

“Pidge?”

Hunk was gentle, placing a hand on Pidge’s shoulder. She seemed so much smaller than him in comparison, but that’s where everyone underestimated her. Small as she may be, the techie was equally terrifying. But that was another reason why Hunk loved her. Pidge was a girl, but she didn’t need saving. In fact, the Green Paladin was often saving everyone else. Between their engineering and technological skills alongside their vastly different fighting styles, the pair were quite a force to be reckoned with.

"Is everything alright?"

"It's fine."

But that didn’t mean Pidge was vulnerable in her own right if she allowed others to see.

“Are  _you_ alright?”

Leave it to Hunk to ask the real questions.

The Green Paladin nodded absentmindedly, unlatching the gate and walking up the path to the front door. She knew her parents were waiting for her now that the war ended. Hell, even Matt got to go home before she did. He deserved it after being taken on the Kerberos mission and held captive for over a year. Had it been as surreal for him as it is for her? But even now, the techie didn’t know if anyone was currently home. 

Pidge stood on her toes, struggling to peer into the mailbox to grab the key from inside. About to curse out her short arms, she suddenly felt herself lifted into the air a good foot or so. Upon looking back, she couldn’t stop the warm fuzzy feeling as the engineer gave her that gentle reassuring smile. The techie knew he could sense the worry. The fear of how her mother would react. 

Hunk had known all along from their Garrison days- who Pidge was, what she was doing, her hopes, her dreams, her fears…. He had known all along, but he had never said a word. Because even back in then, he had liked Pidge. As a friend? Of course. Something more? Maybe. But he did now. The paladin had always cared about her. And that was why he had never said a word to anyone.

“It’s going to be okay, you know.” He assured. “If your mom is anything like the rest of your crazy family, like I’m sure she is, she won’t care. Your mom is going to be so happy to have her Katie back home again. To hold her little girl even though she isn’t so little anymore and to have her entire family back home after all this time.”

The Yellow Paladin set Pidge down, carefully reaching out to smooth down her wild hair a bit and adjust Matt’s old glasses on her face. They had always been a little big on her. And though the techie didn’t need them, the accessory was important to her and had become a part of her identity. 

“Your mom is so incredibly proud of you, and you know it. I know should would want nothing more than to have her family together again. To have you home.”

Pidge smiled. They both had their own anxieties. While Hunk’s was more situational based, her own revolved more around herself and other people. They balanced each other out like everything else about them. There was always some sort of happy median between the pair. 

“Thanks, Hunk.”

The techie turned the spare key over in her hands, the smooth metal cool from having been sitting in the mailbox. He was right. She hadn’t seen her mom since she started at the Galaxy Garrison. More than anything, her mom will have missed her terribly.

Pidge exhaled, sticking the key into the lock before turning it- watching as the door swung open into the hall, gaze falling on the set of stairs along the right side. The very ones she had been standing on when it had been announced that the Kerberos mission had failed. She thought she had lost Matt and her dad. Her relief upon finding them was indescribable. But, what about her Mom? Did they put an announcement out for Lance, Hunk, and herself? Proclaiming them dead after launching themselves into space in a giant blue space cat? The later sounded like fiction, as did being abducted by aliens. Was that why the Garrison tried to cover the truth? Because the public would be demanding to know? The techie couldn’t imagine her mom turning on the tv, only to hear she had lost her daughter with the rest of her family. It must have destroyed her being the only one left. 

A soft jingle of tags snapped Pidge out of her thoughts, a fawn bull terrier charging down the stairs towards them- all 70 pounds of him. The shorter grinned, kneeling down as the dog barreled towards her; tail wagging ecstatically and licking her face over and over again. 

“Bae Bae!” The dog hopped up, placing his front paws on Pidge’s knees to get a better angle- shoving his large head into hers and even headbutting her a few times in the process in his excitement. Hunk couldn’t help but laugh, kneeling down next to Pidge. This dog was intimidating as hell but was the biggest pushover in the universe- putty in her hands. He was nothing but an oversized puppy who just wanted all the snuggles and treats she could offer. Ironically, it wasn’t unlike himself- thicker build, intimidating at a glance, but one of the nicest guys one would ever meet. 

“Hey, buddy! You missed me? God its been ages. Have you been keeping Mom company until Dad came home? You act touch-starved, but I’m sure you’ve been spoiled.” Hunk could hear her voice get thick before she swallowed down the remorse and relief. Her honeysuckle eyes were already wet from being greeted immediately by the family dog. He couldn’t help but glance around as he reached out to rub the bull terrier's fat belly. The house itself was relatively small, cozy for a family of four but not cramped. The yard surely helped make up for it. The walls were littered with family photos: Pidge, Matt, and Sam standing proudly shortly before the Kerberos launch; a collage of the Holts on an outdoor family excursion (Pidge seemed to be holed up in the tent due to either the sun, poison oak, or a combination of both), a five year old Pidge and an 11 year old Matt kneeling in the living room with a small ball of tawny fur, and even a few of Matt and Pidge’s baby pictures were in view. Though losing anyone would have been traumatic, it was clear that the Holts were extremely close to one another. Any loss would have been devastating, and it was clear that Pidge must have been filled with that same devastation while looking for her family out in space.

But now they’re home.  _She’s_ home. 

“Katie?”

The pair looked up from the bull terrier, who had more than melted into their advances to find Colleen Holt down the hall standing in the doorway of what Hunk could see is the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel and watching her baby girl kneeling in the doorway with the family dog and what seemed to be one of her teammates. 

“Mom?”

Pidge inhaled sharply, voice wavering and tears welling up in her eyes filled with guilt as she sprang to her feet and wrapped her arms around her mother. She had grown into a stronger, more confident person, but one thing she would never outgrow was her family. Colleen simply pulled her daughter in close, stroking Pidge’s hair just as she did when the teen was young to not only reassure the Paladin, but herself as well. 

“Mom, I’m so sorry.” The techie rambled through silent tears. “I should have told you what was going on, to let you know I’m safe as soon as I could, but I had no way to contact you. When Dad was heading back to Earth, I knew that I had to let you know that everything was okay- that everyone is okay so you didn’t have to worry anymore. I knew that the Kerberos Mission was hard, and me disappearing didn’t make things any easier, but I-”

“Katie….” Pidge looked up at her mom, eyes red and face tear-stained. However, Colleen kept her daughter close, her nose settling in Pidge’s hair. “I’ve heard everything: from your father, from your brother…. And like them, I couldn’t possibly be more proud of you for everything you’ve done. Thank you. Thank you for bringing them home.” He gentle gaze caught sight of Hunk, still on the floor and quietly observing the scene to avoid disrupting it. However, she could tell that the taller Paladin wanted nothing more than to jump in and hold her- to reassure Pidge that everything is okay.

Colleen smiled softly, looking down as Pidge held on for just a little longer before peeling back. Just a little. She tended to sense her mom’s knowing gaze as she looked between her mom and the Yellow Paladin. 

“Mom, there’s someone I want you to meet…”


End file.
